Ser Atreyu S. Syvian
Atreyu "Remus" Syvian is a Kharidian Male who is a Member of the Kandar Military. He lives in Yanille,but has a place in Talvery for the Occupation of Asgarnia. Appearance *Body Marks: a slave Tattoo on his neck, on his right arm is the Syvian Tattoo. and on his back is a Southern Kharidian Jackal/man Glyph. Life History Early Life Atreyu was born in Canifis to Ronon and Acela Syvian; his father and mother abandoned him in Nardah. He was raised alongside his sister Lyanna until he was 12. On the night of this 12th birthday Atreyu left on a tradeship for Port Khazard to find his father. In Port Khazard Atreyu found Ronon who was working as a member of the Kandarin Military. Following his father, Atreyu joined the Royal Army of Ardougne. He served mainly as a city guard until he was called up for work in the Colonies. Attached to the 6th Kandarin Colonial Force Atreyu, now 17, sailed for Miscellania to serve under Alec Nin. He spent the next few months in Miscellania. Miscellania and Fremennik Imprisionment After a short time,Miscellania was attacked by a clan of Femenniks known as the Polemistis.Their Army attacked and after a 3 day seige Miscellania fell. Atreyu and 7 others were captured, Alec Nin ran to Arougne where he was executed for treason, that being the loss of 300 soldiers of Kandarin. For the next 4 years Atreyu worked in a Fremennik Mine as a slave. Eventually the Polemistis government failed. Atreyu was released by the new Rellekan Chieftain Thorkir. Having spent 4 years in the north, Atreyu headed back to Ardougne and then to Yanille. Seeking out his father, Atreyu began training in the Art of the Yanille Rangers, though he never officially joined, he did fight at the second Battle of Camelot, helping overthrow Zenthos Dae. A few weeks after his father left for Morytania where he joined Acela and the new Varrock Government. Atreyu left for Falador to take up a life as a Sellsword and Metalworker (A trade he picked up in the Fremmenik lands). He later learned that his uncle Eden Syvian, Lord of Yanille, had killed his father and mother. The Dragonkin Worshippers Atreyu was one of the first stand up to the Worshiper aggression. He worked his way into becoming a blacksmith in Varrock so he could better aid people. After only a week in Varrock,the sword shop across the street from his workshop was raided by a few guards. Knowing the family that lived there, Atreyu busted into one of the side rooms killing the first guard. Unable to save the Woman who ran the shop, Trey engaged the remaining guards who were lead by the Zealot. This allowed the young girl to escape, but cost Atreyu his freedom. Trey was sent to Deamonheim,where he was beaten and left to the elements for 4 days. Eventually he was brainwashed into believing he was a Worshiper himself. After many weeks of service the war in Misthalin ended. Atreyus brainwash, only programmed to hold his mind for the war, was dispelled. Trey ran for Al Kharid to escape the Zealot and the guards. Spymaster of Al Kharid Upon arriving at Al Kharid, Atreyu went before the Emir, telling him his story and asking for judgement. The Emir told Atreyu that the best way to make up for the evil he did was to serve the people of not just Al Kharid, but the world. Learning of Atreyus skills, Kato Drakkar apointed Trey as the Spymaster of Al Kharid, where he currently works. He also part times with the Kandarin Commandos who are led by Stu Syvian.When the word of Kandarin's soon to be take over of Asgarnia reached Atreyu,he resigned his position as Spymaster. Kandar Commandos/Return to the Rangers Apon reaching Asgarnia,Atreyu re-inlisted in the Kandarn Military at the rank of Corporal. He was in the original guard that entered Falador. His orders were to monitor the Citys population and route out Rebelion.In the second day of the occupation and wearing his fathers Ranger gear,he took part the Falador Park Skirmish where he helped save the life of the Castle Commander,he also took part in killing the Zamorakian Pyro and his son. The next day, Atreyu took part in the Battle of Falador Gates. He and another Commando, under orders from the General of the Army, Attacked the rear of the Rebel Army, drawing out there best fighters,and allowing the Kandarin Infantry to attack in the Square and win the battle. He took on 4 of the best Rebel fighters, killing 2 and wounding a 3rd. For his wrok, he was promoted to the Rank of First Leutenant,and was awarded the Kandar Heroisim Medal. He is now working in Falador,helping with the transition phase. Gallery Tumblr l9dhfcKakn1qckq2co1 400.gif|The southern Kharidian Jackal Tattoo on Atreyus back Rd.jpg|Atreyu's Syvian Tattoo Syvian Flag.png|Atreyu Syvian crest/flag Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian